For My Dearest
by Shiru Shirayuki
Summary: "Hey, Tsubaki... ini sudah lima belas tahun bukan?"/ Tsubaki/Azusa slight Tsubaki/Ema. First fanfic here, RnR please !


_For my dearest, i'll love you forever_

* * *

For My Dearest

Rating : T

Genre : Romance – Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Tsubaki Asahina ~ Azusa Asahina

DISCLAIMER

Brother Conflict © Idea Factory

Story © Shiru Shirayuki

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

**Semi-AU**

* * *

Sesosok pemuda berdiri mematung di ujung bukit kecil di belakang _condominium_ milik keluarganya. Surai putih miliknya yang bergerak akibat helaian lembut angin malam yang menemani pemuda itu berdiri disana. Bunyi-bunyian dari serangga malam menemaninya layaknya simfoni yang mengalun indah dan seharmoni dengan latar belakang taburan pernak-pernik bercahaya di langit sana.

Tsubaki Asahina lagi-lagi hanya mematung di sana layaknya hari-hari sebelumnya. Baju lengan panjang berwarna merah yang dipadukan dengan kardigan _cream_ membalut tubuhnya, selain itu, celana jeans panjang juga menutupi tungkai kakinya. Menit demi menit berlalu namun dia belum mengubah sedikitpun tubuh maupun wajahnya yang masih menatap taburan bintang-bintang yang membentuk barisan memanjang di langit.

Ingatan atas potongan memori yang dulu pernah Tsubaki dan _dia_ ciptakan menyeruak kembali dari sanubari pria bersurai putih ini. Berawal dengan Tsubaki yang menemukan tempat _rahasia_ ini, sampai dengan akhir dari fragmentasi pecahan memori yang berhasil ia satukan kembali. Memori yang ia ciptakan bersama dengannya memang manis , walau Tuhan menakdirkan dengan akhir yang––

––menyedihkan.

Tsubaki terus menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang menimpa _dia_. Lima belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang 'biasa saja' untuk dua insan yang mempunyai komitmen beratasnamakan cinta. Hubungan biasa—heteroseksual– saja belum tentu dapat menapaki tahun demi tahun hubungan yang penuh dengan konflik dan cobaan, belum tentu juga dapat menapaki tepat satu dekade, bagaimana dengan _hubungan_ mereka? Apakah itu dapat disebut dengan hubungan _biasa_? Tidak. Bagaimana ia dapat melupakan keindahan masa-masa awal sebelum mereka harus bersimpangan jalan?

_Dia _tidak lagi ada di sini, di sampingnya lagi dan hal ini tidak bisa ia ubah bagaimanapun caranya. Ia telah berkali-kali berteriak menghadap barisan bintang-bintang malam, telah berteriak juga atas ketidak-adilan Tuhan, tiada hari yang ia lewatkan tanpa meneriakkan isi hatinya, tetap tidak berguna. Tuhan tidak mengambulkan permintaannya supaya ia dapat kembali ke sisi _dia_. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya dapat tunduk pada keegoisan waktu yang membuat dirinya harus membisu di hadapan dentingan jarum jam yang membentuk simfoni dalam tiap pertemuan atau perpisahan.

Bukankah sudah jutaan pendaran bintang dan ribuan komet yang menghiasi selendang sang dewi malam yang menjadi saksinya?

Mungkin jika bintang, komet, langit, dan benda langit lainnya dapat dipersonifikasikan, mereka akan segera memberitahu Tsubaki bahwa apa yang dia lakukan sia-sia. Bukankah dia tahu Tuhan tidak akan pernah dapat menyatukan dua insan yang sudah tidak mungkin bertemu berhadapan layaknya dua sisi mata koin? Bahkan bintang-bintang di atasnya sudah berpendar seperti menertawakan kebodohannya.

Bukankah mimpinya seharusnya sudah terputus pada saat lima belas tahun lalu? Karena mimpi inilah yang menyebabkan dia terus berada di sini, di tempat yang sama, setiap malam. Tsubaki menyadari bahwa hanya hal ini tidak bisa ia lupakan selama lima belas tahun.

* * *

_Kepada yang terkasih, kau selalu berada di puncak anganku seperti awan stellar di atas sana._

* * *

Mimpi ini terus menghantui relung pikirannya, tidak pernah melenggang pergi. Walaupun hatinya sudah perlahan memudarkan warna _biru_ yang selama ini menggoreskan tinta kenangan di hatinya. Walaupun hati mereka berdua sudah terputus seutuhnya.

Dengan harapan bodoh milik Tsubaki yang ia teriakkan tiap kali Dewi malam mengibarkan kelambu kelam miliknya dengan ditambah taburan benda berkilauan. Harapan atas terkabulnya keinginannya, kembali ke dalam jangkauan sentuhan _yang terkasih_nya. Walau tiap kali mentari tersenyum padanya, semakin besar rasa khawatir akan mimpi, harapan, dan memori ini akan hilang diterpa cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Mungkin, mentari akan mentertawakannya layaknya jutaan bintang tadi.

Tsubaki akan selalu berdiri di atas bukit, walaupun selama lima belas tahun atau lebih. Segala harapan, janji, air mata, dan senyuman yang ia torehkan denga_nya_. Hanya itu semua yang akan menari-nari di atas langit dan menemaninya.

Iris ungu itu akan selalu menatap surai hitam itu. Bukankah ia dapat tetap melihat _dia_ dari sini? Walau _dia_ tidak bisa melihatnya sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

_Benar kan, Azusa?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Yang terkasih, egoku menginginkan hanya dirimu yang menemaniku menari-nari di gelapnya malam dengan ditemani tarian bintang-bintang_

* * *

-~ Flash back ~-

Kedatangan putri dari Rintarou pagi itu yang membuat semuanya berubah. Mungkin hubungan yang mereka jalani selama ini sedang berada dalam posisi paling bawah keharmonisan hubungan mereka. Azusa memaklumi sikap _easy going_ Tsubaki yang melewati batas pada wanita itu.

Azusa sudah mencurigai bahwa Tsubaki tertarik atau mungkin sudah menaruh hati pada dara belia itu. Mulai dari sikapnya yang selalu ingin menarik perhatian Ema seperti dia _menarik_ perhatiannya dulu. Walau di awal dia percaya, bahwa dia tetap Tsubaki miliknya walau mereka mengerti hubungan mereka bisa disebut sebagai _mutual love_, seperti apa yang Tsubaki ucapkan kepada wanita _itu_.

Dengan sikap Tsubaki yang semakin menunjukkan ketertarikan sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan, Azusa semakin risih dengan sikap saudara kembarnya itu, dia tidak membenci Ema sebagai personal, tapi ia membenci dia karena Tsubaki sudah _diambil_-nya. Sudah berkali-kali ia memergoki Tsubaki sedang berduaan dengan Ema, baik di ruang tengah ataupun di depan kamar Ema.

Akhirnya, kejadian itu terjadi, Tsubaki mencium Ema yang terkepung oleh tubuhnya di atas sofa. Azusa yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya segera mendorong Tsubaki menjauh dan memukulnya hingga pemuda dengan surai putih yang mempunyai wajah _sama_ dengannya itu jatuh tersungkur dan mulutnya berdarah.

Dimulailah pertengkaran mereka dari peristiwa ini, makin hari, semakin meruncing tombak pertikaian mereka. Masalah kerap muncul, salah satunya adalah ketika Tsubaki gagal menjadi _seiyuu_ suatu _anime_ yang diikutinya dangan Azusa tetapi Azusa-lah yang mendapatkan peran tersebut. Azusa yang tidak ingin menambah masalahnya berusaha membujuk produser _anime_ itu untuk menyerahkan perannya untuk Tsubaki.

Tsubaki yang kecewa memutuskan menghilang dari kediaman keluarga besar Asahina. Dia membereskan pakaiannya dan membawanya dalam satu tas. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dan tanpa sengaja berakhir di bukit tempat rahasia dia dan Azusa.

Mungkin awan malam ingin bermain-main dengan pemuda ini, dia menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai menderas. Tsubaki tidak bergeming walaupun angin kencang telah menerpa tubuhnya berkali-kali. Hatinya sedang dalam posisi terpuruk, hatinya mendekati _kehancuran_.

Tidak lama, ia tidak merasakan lagi rintikan hujan, tubuhnya tidak lagi menggigil, sebuah payung dan jaket tebal yang diberikan orang dibelakangnya. Tsubaki menengok dan menemukan Azusa sedang memakaikan kardigan milik Azusa ke tubuhnya. Azusa sendiri berjalan ke ujung tebing yang berada beberapa langkah di depan Tsubaki.

"Sudah entah berapa lama kita tidak mengobrol seperti dulu, huh?" sang surai putih tetap bungkam.

"Kedatangan gadis itu sangat membuatku senang pada awalnya, aku seperti mempunyai adik perempuan sendiri." Tsubaki tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Tapi, kau menyukainya kan? Aku sudah menduganya." Tsubaki akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya menatap saudara kembarnya itu.

"Maaf aku telah mengambil peranmu. Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari _project_ _anime_ itu." Tsubaki mulai berjalan mendekati Azusa.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia." Tsubaki memegang tangan Azusa dan memeluknya. Azusa sendiri mendorong tubuh Tsubaki menjauh darinya.

"_Gomenne, _Tsubaki_... Sayonara, my dearest."_

Hanya satu kalimat sebelum akhirnya sesosok tubuh jatuh membentur kulit bumi di bawah tebing sana, menyisakan seseorang lagi diatas sana dengan wajah penuh terkejutan dan teriakkan memanggil sebuah nama dengan iringan air mata.

* * *

Apakah ia benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Azusa? Apakah kenangan ini, penyesalan ini, suara miliknya, wajah miliknya, dan ekspresi terakhir yang Azusa tunjukkan kepadanya hanya akan hilang tertimbun dengan putihnya salju?

Penyesalan demi penyesalan hanya akan hilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Jeritan, rintihan, dan tangisan tidak akan ada yang sampai kepadanya. Bahkan, suatu ucapan tulus yang ingin dia ucapkan untuk Azusa. Hanya satu kata yang ingin dia ucapkan atas segala hal yang Azusa berikan kepadanya, seluruh perasaannya, air matanya, setiap jengkal tubuhnya, dan rasa cintanya. Ia selalu memohon kepada Tuhan agar yang satu ini sampai kepada Azusa.

Bukankah jutaan bintang di langit akan membantunya menyampaikan perasaannya?

.

.

.

.

.

_Ne, Azusa. Arigatou na._

_Gomenne_

_._

_._

_._

_Demo, oretachi no kioku kitto kitto wasurerarenai_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Boku no taisetsuna hito, Mou sayonara. _

_For my dearest, i'll love you forever._

* * *

Sesosok pemuda dengan surai hitam dan kacamata berjongkok di hadapan nisan yang berada di tempat rahasia mereka. Tangannya mengelus nisanya itu dengan lembut. Air matanya kembali membasahi tanah di bawahnya.

Hey, Tsubaki... ini sudah lima belas tahun bukan?

.

.

.

.

_Otanjoubi Omedetou_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semoga kau berbahagia di surga sana.

.

.

* * *

Fin

**RnR Please !**

* * *

-~ Kamus(?) ~-

**Demo, oretachi no kioku kitto kitto wasurerarenai** : Tapi, aku takkan pernah melupakan semua memori tentang kita.

**Boku no taisetsuna hito, Mou sayonara **: My precious, i wanna say goodbye now.


End file.
